Disney California Adventure
The Disney California Adventure is the second theme park at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California, located adjacent to Disneyland. It opened on February 8, 2001, as Disney's California Adventure. It is adjacent to the south of Disneyland and southeast of Downtown Disney. On May 28, 2010, it was announced on the Disney Parks Blog that Disney's California Adventure would soon be renamed to the "Disney California Adventure." History and Development Originally this area was to be called Westcot, a West Coast Version of Epcot. It was to feature similar attractions to that of Epcot, but instead of Spaceship Earth it would have Space-Station Earth. A Golden Structure much bigger than Spaceship earth. Later on though plans changed to a California themed Park. The land that the Disney California Adventure now sits on was once the original Disneyland Parking Lot from 1955 to 1998, when construction began on the park, Downtown Disney, and the Grand Californian Hotel & Spa. Lands The Disney California Adventure is separated into several different lands. Sunshine Plaza Sunshine Plaza served as the entrance plaza to the park, and was anchored by several stores and quick-service restaurants, including Greetings From California, Engine Ears Toys, Baker's Field Bakery, and Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream. The latter three locations were integrated within a replica of a Western Pacific Railroad California Zephyr EMD FP7 locomotive and rolling stock. As part of the re-imagined park, Sunshine Plaza is currently being transformed into Buena Vista Street, representing the Los Angeles that Walt Disney saw when he first arrived there in the late 1920s. Transportation to Hollywoodland will be provided by the now-under-construction Red Car Trolley attraction. Buena Vista Street is scheduled to open in 2012. Hollywood Land Main article: Hollywood Land Hollywood Land (formerly Hollywood Pictures Backlot) is divided into two areas: one representing Hollywood Boulevard and the other a movie studio backlot. Many of the building facades in Hollywood Pictures Backlot are inspired by real-life buildings in the Los Angeles area. Attractions in Hollywood Pictures Backlot include The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Disney Animation, Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3-D, Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!, and Disney Junior: Live on Stage!. Shopping destinations include Gone Hollywood, Off the Page and the Studio Store, while dining is provided by Award Weiners and Schmoozies!. As part of the re-imagined park, Hollywood Pictures Backlot will be renamed into Hollywoodland. The Red Car Trolley tracks were recently installed in the area. Golden State The Golden State is divided into several areas: The Bay Area, Condor Flats, Golden Vine Winery, Grizzly Peak Recreation Area, and Pacific Wharf. Attractions include Grizzly River Run and Soarin' Over California. Paradise Pier Paradise Pier, located at the south end of the park, is a tribute to the beachside amusement parks of early 20th century California. Paradise Pier features a sprawling bay, which plays host to World of Color as of June 11, 2010. The Pier features most of the park's thrill rides, such as California Screamin', Mickey's Fun Wheel, and Mulholland Madness, but also features the interactive Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction and family-friendly attractions such as Jumpin' Jellyfish, King Triton's Carousel of the Sea, and Silly Symphony Swings. Paradise Pier also used to include the Maliboomer thrill ride, which closed on September 7, 2010. Dining options include Ariel's Grotto, Paradise Pier Ice Cream Co. (formerly known as Catch-a-Flave), Boardwalk Pizza & Pasta (formerly known as Pizza Oom Mow Mow), and Paradise Garden Grill (formerly known as Burger Invasion). As part of the re-imagined park, Paradise Pier underwent a transformation into a more elegantly-designed beachside amusement park, with more Victorian-inspired architecture and less of the carnival-style theming the park was criticized for in its early days. The now-highly popular Toy Story Midway Mania! was added in 2008. The Sun Wheel was converted to Mickey's Fun Wheel and the Midway Games were completely redesigned in 2009, and the Orange Stinger was removed and replaced with the Band Concert-inspired Silly Symphony Swings in 2010. Mulholland Madness was converted to the Victorian-style Goofy's Sky School, and the Omnimover attraction, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure, opened in 2011 on the former site of Golden Dreams. A Bug's Land A Bug's Land (usually typeset as "a bug's land") is based on the 1998 Disney/Pixar film, A Bug's Life. It opened in the fall of 2002 to provide more attractions for young children, integrating the former Bountiful Valley Farm area that opened with the park with the Flik's Fun Fair expansion area. It features the 3-D film, It's Tough to Be a Bug! (originally opened with the park in 2001 as part of Bountiful Valley Farm), while the Flik's Fun Fair section features Francis' Ladybug Boogie, Flik's Flyers, Heimlich's Chew Chew Train, and Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies. Cars Land Cars Land is a major addition to Disney California Adventure and is set to open on June 15th, 2012. Cars Land represents Route 66 and the California car culture, and is based on the 2006 Disney/Pixar film Cars. Cars Land will include three new attractions: Mater's Junkyard Jamboree, Luigi's Flying Tires, and Radiator Springs Racers. Luigi's Flying Tires will be an updated version of the Flying Saucers, an attraction that operated in Tomorrowland at Disneyland from 1961 to 1966. Radiator Springs Racers, the centerpiece of the California Adventure expansion, will be a massive E-ticket thrill ride similar to Epcot's Test Track in Future World. Gallery DCA logo 1.jpg|The Original logo from 2001-2010 DCA logo 2.jpg|The Newest logo from 2010-present 5347943877_cb45e17367_z.jpg|Artwork of Mickey Mouse helping with the expansion 5347940907_a4320a0719.jpg|Artwork of Minnie Mouse helping with the expansion 5348553602_8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with the expansion 5347943229_e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald Duck helping with the expansion P05-0006.jpg|Artwork of Pete helping with the expansion 5348552978_bd38c00e29.jpg|Artwork of Pluto helping with the expansion 5348551858_bdbab2696f.jpg|Artwork of Daisy Duck helping with the expansion 5347939117_cca34978b3_z.jpg|Artwork of Clara Cluck helping with the expansion P06-0001.jpg|Artwork of Mortimer Mouse helping with the expansion 5347938491_a3bd08fc54_z.jpg|Artwork of Horace Horsecollar helping with the expansion 5348549428_4e5a373802_z.jpg|Artwork of Clarabelle Cow helping with the expansion References * Disney California Adventure * Go California * California Resort Life - Disneyland Category:Disney parks and attractions * Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts